Harry Potter and The Lies of Heritage
by Bnsanner
Summary: Harry is not a potter. Who's son is he really? Draco and Hermione are both changing. What! Hermione is adopted. Draco not a Mlfoy. Who is their father? Are all three connected somehow? Read to find out. This is an alternate universe.


As Harry left the Dursley's house, he ran until he could not run anymore. He had just blown up his aunt and now he was going to be expelled from his school, Hogwarts. He did it because of what she had made fun of his dead parents. Saying his mother was a bitch and his father was a drunk. He had lost his temper and as a result of hid uncontrolled magic his aunt was blown up like a balloon.

As Lucius raised his hand to strike his son, Draco turned and ran from Malfoy Manor. His father had beaten him too many times and Draco couldn't take it anymore. His father had beaten him for many things but this was not worth a beating. His father wanted to beat him because he was starting to change. His hair reached the middle of his back and was no longer Malfoy blond but was as black as the darkest night. His eyes were a dark emerald green and his father did not want to accept that maybe he was not a Malfoy. In fact he was starting to look like a mixture of Professor Snape and another person, he couldn't figure out whom though. His changes started about a week before his birthday, July 31.

As Hermione's parents argued downstairs in the kitchen she sneaked out the front door and started running. As she was running she thought about the changes she had noticed that had started on her birthday, July 31. Her hair was to her waist and was black with coppery red highlights that could be seen whenever she turned her head a certain way. Her eyes were no longer the cinnamon brown they used to be but were now a bright emerald green. She had also grown since school ended. When she had left school she had been 5 feet 5 inches, now she was about 5 feet 9 inches and it had only been a month since school had let out. She knew these changes were not normal so she thought about what her parents had told her before her first year at Hogwarts. "We did not tell you sooner because we did not want to hurt you and we were told not to tell you until you got that letter. Honey you were adopted and are a pureblood witch." She had not wanted to believe but now that she was changing she realized that they had told her the truth. So she decided to find out who her real parents were.

As the three teenagers were changing a certain potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was staring at a letter Albus had just handed him. It was from Lily and he knew she was dead and could not send letters. So when he got over his shock of seeing her handwriting again, he opened it and read the letter that would change his life and three other lives forever. The letter said:

My dearest Severus,

I am sorry that I did not tell you before but when we were dating in seventh year I became pregnant with triplets. I cam to tell you but discovered that you were a death eater and I ran away and married James Potter. We kept one of the triplets while putting two up for adoption to help them survive. Yes, Severus, Harry is yours not James. The two others I believe were adopted by the Malfoy's and a muggle family. There were two boys and a girl. I named them, Daemyn Nikolas Salazar Snape, Jaden Draconius Severus Snape, and Graziella Adamina Elizabeth Emberlynn Alanna Lily Snape. I tried to keep the names from your family and adding a few from my own family. Severus, please if I am dead try to find them I don't want Harry to live with my sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon. Severus, try to be the best father in the world that you can be to them. Remember I will always love you no matter what has happened in the past or is going to happen in the future. Just promise me you will always protect my babies.

Love always

Lily Rose Evans

As Severus Snape read the letter he did not realize that he had started crying. After finishing the letter he went to Albus's office knowing that he would be waiting there to talk to him about the letter. While talking to the headmaster a set of alarms went off. They were the alarms on Harry Potter's relative's home, they had just been attacked.


End file.
